sera
by Es cosa de IchiRukistas
Summary: La clasificasion y el genero pueden cambiar segun... n.n [drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! n.n/ soy Mashiro! =3 he estado preparando este conjunto de drabbles si alguien tiene alguna idea para otro me lo dice por MP o un reviews..Puede ser horror o etc. tal vez deje solo este. No lose. No depende de mí si no de ustedes *w*

[drabble]

_Rukia_

Se veía largo…y si lo corta?. Tal vez le diga que la deja? prefería al de antes. No es que lo admitiera…pero…era muy atractivo. Tenía que ser sincera con ella misma aunque lo negara…era…..tan…..

-Ichigo-linda forma de romper sus pensamientos

-que…-parece que le interesa más sus estudio ni siquiera la voltea a ver. Que Idiota

-no quieres….que lo corte?-

-No…-se escucha el sonido vacío de la caja de zumo

-pero mira como esta…pareces más criminal que antes-

-queee? A qué viene eso. Yo no parezco un criminal! Enana!-si ahí está lo hizo enojar…de nuevo

-eso díselo a la viejita que te grito ladrón el otro día! Idiota-muy cómico por cierto

-ya deja eso no me interesa…-dijo siguiendo con la lectura

-quieras o no, te cortare el cabello!-

Se tira encima de él tratando de arrancarle los cabellos naranjas

-que!? .no te me tires encima maldita!-la agarraba de los brazos. Como si fuera que eso la detendría…por ahora no

-ven! te lo arrancare con mis propias manos para que aprendas!-le agarro un mechón

-ya déjame!-

-aaaag…bien si así lo quieres!-dijo caminado hacia la puerta…pero aún tenía un as bajo la manga…aunque no sepa lo que significa…lo leyó en un libro…qué más da- Pero para mí te veías más atractivo con el cabello más corto! tsk.. Me largo a la habitación de Yuzu-

-…..Rukia-miraba la puerta cerrada, buscando doble sentido a eso

Claro que no, Ichigo Kurosaki jamás haría caso a las palabras de esa enana, no se iba a cortar el cabello, jamás, que Aizen se escapara y viniera a cortarlo en dos si eso pasaba, qué caso tiene, como lo veía ella, pare él se veía bien, listo lo decidió jamás haría caso a las palabras sin sentido de esa enana. Aunque le diga que es atractivo…maldición!

-e..etto….Yuzu-

-sí, onii-chan-

-…me…. cortas el cabello…por favor-

ojala Aizen no salga de prisión….

**Telmineee…peldón me moldi la lendua ¬¬**

**Ja-nee n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa soy Mashiro :D gracias a Netsu-Rukia y Jessy moon 15 n.n/ arigato gozaimas

[drabble o one-shot?]

_Rukia_

Iba a morir por eso?...debía de luchar o solo esperar…que debía de hacer…Demonios, jamás tuvo que meterse en ese mundo y ahora moriría. No, no tenía que buscar una solución no podía morir por algo como eso y no solo ella está implicada, todos podrían morir…debía buscar a Ichigo

-Que te sucede? Rukia estas muy rara-se le nota preocupado

-es que…Ichigo esto es malo muy muy malo-su voz se apagaba por segundo

-De hablas? Que te paso?-la agarraba de los hombro es su intento que lo mire a los ojos

-tengo miedo..…v..van a. Morir todos-apretaba los puños en impotencia

-de que hablas Rukia!? Ya dime de una vez.-Se impacientaba. Cuál era el peligro. Ella solo tomo un respiro

-Es que…en Facebook había unas cadenas de mensajes y si no la mandaba morirían todos! Ichigo debo buscar ese mensaje y mandarlo!-grito a todo pulmón

Ichigo solo la miraba estupefacto, no caía en lo que dijo Rukia

-Todos morirán solo por ese estúpido Facebook. Debo buscarlo y mandarlo y pegarlo en muchos comentarios. Y…hag debo de hacerlo y-fue callada por las risas de Ichigo

-jajajajajajajaja enana ingenua! Jajaja no puedo creerlo jajaja

-de que te ries es serio!

-jaja no Rukia-la agarro los hombros-Nadie morirá por eso

-pero….Explícate-dijo cruzándose de brazos

El solo suspiro y se sentó en su escritorio

-Mira Rukia eso son solo mensajes sin sentido ni valides, son cosas locas que inventa la gente aburrida que dice que si no lo pegas en tantos comentarios puede morir tu familia y blablá-Abrió un zumo-no le hagas caso enana no es cierto lo que dice ahí son solo cuentos de gente loca y aburrida. Simplemente cuando veas uno no le hagas caso no es cierto, aun me sorprende que haya gente que siga copiándolos y pegando.

-Entonces….nadie morirá?-pregunto sentándose en el armario

que no solo son puros inventos

-…Cielos me doy cuenta que no sirvo para esto del Facebook

-Si-dijo acostándose en su cama..pero. Cayo en la cuenta de-Rukia tú no tienes Facebook-dijo mirándola

-A eso pues….mmm..-los nervios no la ayudaban-voy a dormir a la habitación de tus hermanas adiós-dijo escapando olímpicamente

-Rukia vuelve aquí!-corrió rápidamente a su portátil

En la misma cara de Ichigo aparecía estados de…. Hubiera preferido no haber mirado eso.

"Me encanta Chappy es lo mejor no entiendo como no le hacía caso a Rukia,que estúpido niñato idiota fui :) "

"Soy el sirviente de Rukia y además le doy mucho placer ;) veeen por mi Byakuya "

"huu me probé un vestido de Rukia y me queda DI-VI-NO :$ "

Comentario:Abarai Renji:Pero que te paso Ichigo!? D:

-RUKIA! ENANA DEL DEMONIO ¡! VUELVE AQUÍ!-salió disparado fuera de su habitación

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

En un poste en Karakura se encontraban dos figuras masculinas, solo se escuchaba los sonidos del tranquilo pueblo, pero una figura desprendía un aura asesina

-Ta..taicho…está seguro que Ichigo puso eso en Facebook…ya sabe podría ser otro Ichigo-trataba de que no lo mate

-Renji….no necesito saber más…ese humano a deshonrado a Rukia merece la muerte-abrió los ojos al sentir el riatsu en aumento del humano-Vamos

Renji solo esperaba que Ichigo tuviera una buena explicación y su taicho….. Solo vino a matarlo.

**Termineee! n.n**

**Run Ichigo Run xD nos leemos la próxima que se me ocurra algo n.n/ besos y abrazos**

**Ja-nee**


End file.
